Lui et Moi
by Hikari no Dana
Summary: C'était lui, c'était moi. Ne cherchez pas de logique, il n'y en a pas. Lui blond, moi brun. Lui, fils du Soleil. Moi, fils de Lune. Nous n'avions rien en commun et, pourtant, nos destins se sont croisés... pour ne plus se démêler. Car ce n'était que lui et moi. Collaboration avec Chibi Kawai
1. Prologue, POV Kurogane

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Je suis de retour en force avec une Fanfiction à quatre mains, donc une Fanfic en collaboration. Ma collaboratrice est _Chibi Kawai_, une vieille amie à moi. Puisque le sujet est _Tsubasa Chronicle_, plus particulièrement Kurogane et Fye, nous avons séparé les chapitres ainsi: un chapitre du point de vue à Kuro, l'autre de Fye, ensuite Kuro, puis Fye... Bref, vous avez compris ! Je ferai Kurogane (notre gentil toutou mal léché, on l'adore ! 3) et Chibi Kawai fera notre élégant et mignon petit Fye.

Nous posterons probablement aux deux semaines, peut-être moins, mais on tenter de rester régulière (ça, ça s'adresse à moi..). Aussi, pardonnez mes fautes. Il est tard et je ne me suis pas encore relu... (mauvaise fille !)

Pour celles qui suivent _A Life in Paint_ de Sherlock, sachez que je l'abandonne pas et elle passe en priorité.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Paring**: Kurogane x Fye  
**Rating**: T en raison du langage  
**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Clamp malheureusement.  
**Type:** UA  
**Auteures**: _Chibi Kawai_ et _Hikari no Dana_

* * *

**POV Kurogane**

« **_Et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici !_** »

_VLAM_

Ah… Je crois que j'ai encore tout foiré. Un peu. Pas de beaucoup, par contre. C'pas d'ma faute après tout si ce qui est arrivé est… justement, arrivé.

..OK. Pas _totalement_ de ma faute. Après tout, c'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! Moi, j'me suis simplement défendu. J'suis donc pas dans le tord, contrairement à l'autre rigolo. C'est lui qui m'a cherché ! Il ma trouvé, aussi. Quoiqu'en fait, c'est plutôt mon poing qu'il a trouvé… et il l'a vue de très près, croyez-moi sur parole. J'crois même avoir été plutôt gentil sur ce coup-là. Il n'a pas perdu connaissance, il a simplement le nez en sang. Pas grand-chose, donc. Ce vieux bouc n'avait donc aucune raison de me jeter dehors !

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard irrité vers le rectangle de bois vieillis, je tournai les talons, reprenant mon assurance et ma nonchalance coutumière. Je regardai droit devant moi, ne me préoccupant pas des regards indiscrets posés sur ma personne. J'étais désormais habitué à ce _relooking_ : ma stature forte, ma grandeur qui force au respect et mes yeux rouges sangs avaient toujours attirés l'attention, depuis tout petit. On s'habituait à ce genre de chose.

« **_Pfff… Vieux bâtard… _**», Marmonnais-je entre mes dents, le regard noir malgré tout.

C'était la troisième fois ce moi-ci que je me faisais virer. La première fois, c'était d'un dépanneur du coin, proche de mon appart'. Cela faisait près de trois mois que j'y étais et tout ce passait relativement bien –quelques anicroches, mais rien de bien impressionnant. En fait, tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que je LE rencontre. Ce type… Cet hypocrite au regard de glace. Je l'ai détesté la seconde que je l'ai vue. Lui et son sourire factice. Et ses cheveux chocolats plus longs que ceux d'une collégienne… Non, vraiment, tout en lui me rebutait. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé lorsqu'il a ouvert la bouche… au contraire.

Pour éviter une longue description du pourquoi et du comment, je vais simplement relater la fin de notre ''échange''. Monsieur a fini à l'hôpital avec son nez-si-parfait plus si parfait que ça et moi à la rue. À la rue, certes, mais sans aucun regret. Comme à chaque fois que je cognais quelqu'un. Si je frappais, c'était pour une raison. Même si la planète entière me voyait comme une bête enragée sautant au cou de tout ce qui bouge, il reste que je ne m'attaquais jamais aux innocents. Ni à ceux ne pouvant ce défendre. C'était ma loi, ma règle d'or, mon code d'honneur.

Les deux autres travails, je les ai perdus pour des futilités dont je n'étais pas responsable. D'accord, pas _complètement _du moins. Des trouble-fêtes qui ont réussi l'exploit de me mettre à bout en sont la principale cause. Je les ai simplement remis à leur place. À ma façon. Je crois que les gérants et leurs employés n'ont pas apprécié de voir des hommes en sang sur leur plancher carrelé… Étonnant.

« **_Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Dites, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver le restaurent..-_** »

Je tournai lentement la tête vers mon interlocuteur, mon regard peu amène se posant sur la petite tête brune qui avait osé s'adresser à moi. J'avais l'air d'une carte peut-être ? Il y avait d'écrit ''centre d'information'' sur mon front ?

« **_Pardon de vous avoir déranger !_** »

Je l'observai filer, maintenant arrêté au milieu du trottoir, sans rien dire, sans le retenir. C'était plus fort que moi. À croire que je n'étais bon qu'à ça dans les relations humaines, faire fuir mon monde. Bah, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je préfère être seul. S'encombrer d'une personne, c'est une faiblesse. Et je ne suis pas faible. Au contraire, je suis fort. Très fort.

_Ploc_

Que… ? Je levai la tête alors qu'une autre goutte d'eau venait s'écraser sous mon œil droit. La pluie pour venir couronner le tout. Dire que je n'habitais pas à côté était peu dire. J'allais être trempé à coup sûr une fois les deux pieds sur mon tapis d'entrée. De plus, je n'avais pas le temps d'attraper froid. Je repris donc ma marche rapide, accélérant un peu plus le pas que précédemment. Le gamin devait m'attendre pour le repas, j'étais un peu en retard. J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiètera pas trop : ce petit en a déjà vue de toutes les couleurs, inutile de lui ajouter le poids de mes responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules.

Comme pour me narguer, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Ouais. C'est pas ma journée…

**_Un peu plus tard…_****_  
_**

« **_Tadaim-_** »

«**_Kurogane !_** », s'écria une voix d'enfant alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi.

Deux bras fins vinrent enserrés avec une maigre force le haut de ma cuisse, m'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Surpris, je laissai tombé mon sac à mes pieds, observant la petite tête brune s'accroché à moi comme si je revenais de l'autre bout du monde.

« **_Shao-_** »

« **_Tu es là._** »

Je fronçai les sourcils pendant une fraction de seconde, un peu étonné par cette soudaine marque d'affection. Non pas que le gosse était froid envers moi en temps normal, seulement je lui connaissais un caractère plus réservé. Les gens normaux auraient trouvé sa réaction démesurée pour un simple retard de quelques minutes pas moi. Moi, je le comprenais. Je sais ce qu'est d'attendre quelqu'un, angoissant de plus en plus en voyant le temps filer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un policier vienne vous annoncer sans artifices qu'elle tarderait toute votre vie, que le temps continuerait de filer sans elle.

Je déposai une main qui se voulait apaisante sur sa tête, un demi-sourire étirant mes lèvres. Je ne souriais jamais, sauf en sa présence. Cet enfant était la seule personne pour qui j'aurais tout donné pour lui assurer protection.

« **_Je suis là. _**»

Sans le brusquer, je lui fis lâcher prise. Il arrivait dix-neuf heures et, ni lui, ni moi, n'avions mangé. Pas que j'avais réellement faim –et je doutais que c'était la même chose de son côté-, mais pour être productif demain et les jours suivants, nous avions besoin d'un rythme de vie équilibré. Et ça commençait par notre alimentation.

Mes pas me menèrent dans notre petite cuisine, talonné par un Shaolan rassuré, même s'il ne le démontrait pas. Je l'aimais bien, ce petit. Il était discret et m'aidait sans rechigner, n'attendant pas non plus que je lui demande pour faire quelque chose. Je le vis du coin de l'œil poussé un tabouret et empoigné les légumes oranges qu'il avait dû laver en m'attendant. Je m'attaquai à la cuisson de la viande, gardant un œil sur le plus jeune, surveillant ses faits et gestes avec le couteau. Même si c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il le manipulait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de veiller à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas. Après tout, il était sous ma garde désormais, depuis environ trois jours.

Aucun de nous deux parla pendant la confection du repas et, une demi-heure plus tard, je déposai deux assiettes bien garnies sur la table.

« **_Bon appétit. _**», lançais-je avant d'entamer notre dîner.

« **_Toi aussi._** »

Le bruit de nos ustensiles et celui des pages tournées de mon journal remplacèrent l'absence de conversation. Moi je traquais un nouveau boulot, lui devait bien être perdu dans ses pensés. Pour ne pas changer. Ce n'est en rien ma faute : je ne sais simplement pas comment m'y faire avec mes semblables. Encore moins pour un enfant…même s'il avait plus de point en commun avec un vieux soldat qu'un enfant.

« **_Hum, et l'école ?_**»

« **_Bien._** »

Première tentative de communication : échec. Je me mis à contempler le minuscule mais pourtant si ruineux appartement.

« **_Tu t'es fait des amis ?_** »

Pour l'une des premières fois depuis qu'il vivait avec moi, je vis son visage s'éclairer d'un mince sourire. J'avais visé juste.

« **_Oui ! J'ai rencontré cette fille, Sakura, et son amie, Tomoyo, qui m'ont invité à jouer avec elles. _**»

« **_C'est… bien._** »

Il hocha la tête et je repris ma lecture. J'allais refermer le document de feuilles recyclées lorsque mes yeux rubis s'attardèrent sur un poste en particulier. Ça ne valait pas grand-chose, il n'était pas très payant, mais en attendant de trouver un vrai travail stable… Ça ferait peut-être l'affaire. Je mémorisai le numéro, puis envoyai le journal plus loin. J'appellerai lorsque le petit serait couché.

**_La journée suivante…_****_  
_**

« **_Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas commandé de pizza !_** »

« **_Que cela soit vous ou votre chien, j'ai une commande à votre adresse, à votre nom. Vous payez, vous la prenez. Le reste, c'pas mon problème. _**», fis-je durement, menaçant.

Je n'avais tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, à ça non ! Il allait la prendre sa pizza, d'une façon… ou d'une autre. Et il allait me payer ! Je lui mis de force les deux boîtes entre les mains, puis fis craquer mes articulations. Le sous-entendu était plus que clair.

« **_L'argent. Maintenant. _**»

L'aura noire qui m'entourait dû le convaincre d'arrêter de me résister plus longtemps, c'était un cas de vie ou de mort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je redescendais l'allée, les mains vides de toutes boîtes, l'argent dans ma poche. Je détestais ce boulot. Je venais tout juste de le commencer et, pourtant, je me surprenais à vouloir être renvoyé. Le contact avec les gens me déplaisaient au plus haut point et ils le sentaient, à mon plus grand damne. Sérieusement, comment rester calme dans ces moments-là, dites-moi ? C'est impossible. L'idiotie humaine nous mènera tous à notre perte…

Grommelant, je retournai à mon tacot – vieille bagnole prêtée par la compagnie dont je doute de la durée de vie. Il ne me restait qu'une seule et unique livraison et ma journée était terminée. Je mis la clé de contact, puis fit partir le moteur. Après quelques crachats inquiétants, le ronronnement se stabilisa et je pu décoller.

La route menant à ma prochaine destination fut courte. Pas que j'avais roulé plus vite que la limite permise, ça, je ne l'avais jamais fait et ne le ferai jamais. Je ne suis pas débile.

Une fois stationné, je grimpai les marches menant à l'appartement désigné sur mon papier. Les chiffres étaient très pâles, mais je croyais discerner un deux, un quatre et… un zéro ? Ou un huit ? Plus probablement un zéro. Je m'empressai de sonner, voulant mettre fin le plus tôt possible à la prochaine rencontre que je ferais. J'attendis. Une minute. Deux… J'appuyai de nouveau sur la sonnette, puis frappai à la porte.

« **_J'ai une pizza au nom de Fye D. Flowright, appartement 140b._** »

Si c'était un autre type qui s'amusait à mes dépends, tout comme l'autre, j'allais lui faire la peau. Une fois était déjà de trop, alors deux…

« **_Ouvrez ou je défonce la porte !_** », beuglais-je en tapant de nouveau dans la porte.

Je savais par la lumière qui filtrait au dessous de la dite porte qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Or, je n'allais certainement pas attendre pendant des heures sur le tapis d'entrée. Je sentais ma patience, déjà bien massacrée, fondre comme neige au soleil. S'il n'ouvrait pas cette fichue porte…


	2. Prologue, POV Fye

Bonjour!

Bon, j'ai retiré mon clavier de sous la poussière pour m'y remettre, merci à petite _Hikari no Dana_ que j'adore tout plein pour m'avoir donner un coup de pied aux fesses! Bon c'est pas tout ça, j'ai un chapitre pour vous alors j'espère avoir été en mesure de reproduire Fye de la bonne façon! Merci à tout ceux qui nous lisent et nous liront!

**Paring**: Kurogane x Fye  
**Rating**: T en raison du langage  
**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Clamp malheureusement.  
**Type**: UA  
**Auteures**: _Chibi Kawai_et _Hikari no Dana_

**Pov Fye**

Je m'étais levé à l'aube ce matin, comme je travaillais tôt aujourd'hui. Je jette un œil au corps allongé près de moi et sourit légèrement avant de me rendre à la salle de bain. Je baille, encore engourdit par le sommeil, mais je ne m'arrête pas, retirant mon pyjama pour me glisser sous la douche. Le jet de chaleur humide se répand sur tout mon corps, j'y resterais pendant des heures tellement je me sens bien. Après m'être bien laver, je ressors et va enfiler mon uniforme de cassier, boulot oblige. Personnellement, c'est une atrocité colorée qui ne fait que m'horripiler dès que je dois l' fois préparé, je vais à la cuisine, me préparant un truc sur le pouce puis je reviens dans la chambre et je pose un baiser sur le front de la forme étendu, ayant déplacé quelques uns de ses longs cheveux bruns pour y arriver, puis je restai dans une contemplation ou plutôt, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, quelques instants avant de filer à mon travail.

xxx

Mon quart est commencé depuis un moment déjà et je m'ennuie mortellement,mon regard bleuté sautant d'un client à l'autre, sans trop m'attarder. Une dame met une boîte de couches dans son carrosse, probablement une nouvelle maman, autrement pourquoi elle prendrait autant. Un homme grisonnant marche avec sa canne dans une main et un pain dans l'autre, je ne trouve rien à y redire. Un jeune couple descend dans une rangée avec un carrosse et la fille a un ventre rond, ils semblent très en amour. Les voir ramène mes pensées à ce qui m'attend chez moi et je ne remarque pas que Chunyan, la caissière de la caisse voisine me dévore des yeux depuis un moment, trop dans mes réflexions provoqué par le petit couple de tourtereaux très épris. Je soupire en silence, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans ma caisse alors que mon patron vient me rejoindre:

**«Fye?»**

**«hmm? Ah! Monsieur Watanuki!»**

Je venais de lever les yeux de mon ouvrage pour voir M. Watanuki tout près de moi.

**«Y'a eu un problème avec les horaires et ton quart de travail fini dans une heure en fin de compte!»**

**«Ah? Bon d'accord! Merci de m'avoir avertit, Monsieur!»**

Je suis tout souriant et encore plus énergique avec cette nouvelle. Il disparut comme il était apparut, me laissant finir de faire mon dépôt de 14h.

xxx

Mon quart de travail terminé, je me glisse dans la salle des employés, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir quitter mon enfer. Bon, le terme est peu-être un peu fort, je l'admet, mais je ne crois pas que paradis n'ai mieux convenu! Je laisse veste et chapeau dans mon casier et laisse la catégorie boulot derrière pour passer à celle nommé maison. Donc, au moment où j'allais partir, Chunyan, avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense collé aux lèvres, approche de moi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je sens que je sais très bien ce qu'elle vas me dire, celle-là! J'attends donc qu'elle me vide son sac en lui souriant, l'air d'avoir branché mon doigt sur une prise de 220, tellement que j'en sautille sur place. Je crois que je devrais faire un boulot qui prend plus d'énergie!

**«Fye! T'es libre ce soir?»**

Je souris toujours, par habitude et elle prend la liberté de continuer:

**«J'aimerais t'inviter à prendre un verre!»**

Comme je le savais. Prendre un verre et puis lui donner de faux espoirs sûrement, non pas trop mon genre. Malgré mon entrain habituel, je lui donne une réponse sérieuse.

**«Je suis désolé,** que je lui répond sans perdre mon sourire.** Je ne suis pas disponible, peu-être une autre fois.»**

Je tourne les talons pour continuer mon chemin, réfléchissant à ce que je ferais pour le repas. Sur la rue, je semble sur mon nuage du point de vue des passants qui me dévisagent. Après mûre réflexion, j'opte pour une purée de pomme de terre avec légumes sautés et des côtelettes de porc dans cette sauce dont j'ai le secret. Et je ferai un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Dès que le mot chocolat m'a passé en tête, je savais que j'en voulais au menu. J'arrive donc à la maison pour trouver Ashura sur le canapé, devant une série télé un peu louche dont lui seul se passionnait et que je n'ai jamais vu intérêt de regarder comme ce n'est pas dans mes goûts. Je me sens d'humeur à rire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je n'ai pas fais dix pas dans l'appartement qu'il ferme tout d'un coup le téléviseur.

**«Il faut qu'on parle...»**

Bon, je savais que j'aurais dû rester couché ce matin, je la sentais pas du tout cette journée. Bon, ce n'est sûrement pas très grave, comme toujours.

**«D'accord, viens t'asseoir alors.»**

Il me suit à la cuisine et dès que je fini de prendre ma place, il me sort:

**«Je crois qu'on devrait rompre...»**

Quoi? Mais c'est la meilleure ça! Il va me donner quelles raisons à l'appui? Je suis tout de même un peu sous le choc.

**«Mais pourquoi?»**

Je m'appuie sur ma main, attentif.

**«Fye...tu ne m'aime pas...»**

Je reste impassible un moment.

**«Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une tel chose?»**

Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai pu dire, un peu trop étonné pour être capable de formuler quelque chose de plus concret. Il éclate en se levant d'un coup comme s'il était un feu d'artifice dont on venait d'allumer la mèche.

**«Tu ose me demander ça?! Tu ne t'es pas vu agir?! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais me faire tuer sur le champ que tu bougerais pas le petit doigt! Tu as un coeur de pierre Fye D. Flowright! Tu ne seras jamais capable d'aimer!»**

Je me lève pour l'arrêter dans sa folie, mais au lieu de se calmer, je me mange une gifle magistrale. Avant que j'ai pu le réaliser, Ashura était partit. Je m'assois sur le canapé et regarde l'écran de la télé, éteinte bien entendu, avant d'éclater de rire de façon incontrôlable. Même si je semble tout à fait loin de la santé mentale de cette façon, je sais qu'au fond, je suis soulagé qu'il ne soit plus là. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez lui, mais maintenant ce n'est plus trop important puisque je me suis fais largué comme une vieille chaussette. Il n'avait pas tord sur le fait d'aimer au fond, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire, ni même comment ça marche. Je couchais avec Ashura, mais j'ignore s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui m'attirait à lui hormis le fait qu'il passait mon temps libre que j'avais en dehors du boulot. Remarque que choisir entre des petites vieilles bien enduites de maquillage et le cul du cet idiot, le choix n'aurait pas été si dur. Quelque part, ce qu'il m'a dit avait un bon fond de vérité au final. Je me couche sur le canapé, un peu dépassé par ma journée. Je décroche un peu mon de mon rôle, prenant une pause. Mais mon répit est de courte durée car on sonne à la porte. Je suis extirpé de mes pensées de façons permanente à suite du deuxième retentissement du son suivit par une voix d'homme qui clame:

_**«J'ai une pizza au nom de Fye D. Flowright, appartement 140b.»**_

Une pizza? Je ne me souviens pas de ça. À moins que...non ça ne tient pas la route. Je m'approche de la porte comme la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté frappe fortement dessus en beuglant à présent:

**«_Ouvrez ou je défonce la porte !»_**

_Je l'ouvre tout énergique malgré tout, avec le sourire aux lèvres._

_**«Tien, enfin!»**_

_Je sors mon porte-monnaie pour la payer, tout en ajoutant, sur le ton de la plaisanterie:_

_**«J'espère que c'est ça me suffira! Tout ça pour moi!»**_

_Je ne sais pas trop s'il a comprit que je ne parlait pas de pizza._


End file.
